


Inscription

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: In the past, the Doctor had marked him. Now, stuck in a primitive time period without him, all Jack has to rememberthemby is that mark.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 4





	Inscription

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579511) by g_shadowslayer. 



> Originally posted on livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.
> 
> Inspired by [](http://g-shadowslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[**g_shadowslayer**](http://g-shadowslayer.livejournal.com/)'s [Marked](http://dwliterotica.livejournal.com/22788.html).

In the shadows of the night, hidden inside his room at the hub, no one was there to see his fingers drift down and trace the thin circles on his thigh.

Through all the years and all the deaths, the marks had never faded. He wondered if that meant anything, if it implied that the meaning behind the mark still persisted, just as strong as it always had been.

He knew he was kidding himself. The Doctor had left him, without a second thought. Didn't even care enough to check whether he was dead, to recover his corpse. He had vanished, right in front of Jack's eyes, and never returned to reclaim what was his.

But sometimes, if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could pretend that the fingers tracing that mark were accompanied by that sharp scent of leather and those dark eyes that stared into him and declared that he was his. Sometimes, he could pretend that all of this was a dream and that he was still there, still lying in the Doctor's bed and being given proof that the Doctor wanted him.


End file.
